eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1528 (10 November 1997)
Synopsis Irene tells Sarah that Joe isn't living with them and that's final. Sarah hasn't told him yet, and Lorraine tells him to clear out all his rubbish because Irene won't want it cluttering up her house. Sarah arrives and asks Lorraine if the landlord has found new tenants for her flat yet. Lorraine says Ricky will probably take it. She goes out and Sarah suggests to Joe that they could find a flat of their own instead of living with her mother. Joe is amazed and says they haven't got any money, but he asks Sarah why she's changed her mind and suddenly wants them to live together. Sarah says she hasn't, it would be the same arrangement as before, and she lies that it's just because it's a bit cramped at her house, and she could get a part-time job, and he could find work so they could afford it. She tells her mother this later, and says she can get a job and give up school to get enough money, but she wants to live with Joe and they don't need her help. Irene is furious that she wants to throw away her education. She sees Joe in the Square and immediately lays into him, saying that he can stay at their house, but he will have to watch his step, and if he ever lies or cheats on Sarah, she will make his life a living hell. Joe is shocked, and goes to the Vic to sulk. Grant gives him a drink "on the house" and asks what's up. Joe says "Women", and Grant says "If it's women plural, then you're OK, but if it's just one, then you're in trouble!" Joe says he can't decide, and Grant suggests tossing a coin. Joe asks "Is that how you decided between Tiffany and Lorraine?" Grant says no, but the point is only Joe knows how he feels and can make the decision, and he probably knows what he wants to do really, but is just scared of hurting someone. Joe says Grant is right, and goes off looking more decided about his plans. Joe goes to see Sarah and tells her that her mother hates him and why didn't she mention before that Irene didn't want him living there? Joe says that he's decided he doesn't want to live there, and he wants to go to Bolton with his mother. Sarah says she thought he wanted to be with her but she was obviously wrong, and goes off in a sulk to the café, where Mary is sitting alone, but Sarah doesn't join her. Irene comes in and says she wants to talk to Sarah about her idea of finding a flat, and she's changed her mind, and Joe can stay with them. Sarah says "There's no point now." Irene thinks she's already decided to move out but then Sarah says it's all over with Joe. Irene says "he dumped you? The nerve!!! Well, you're better off without him." Mary has been eavesdropping on the conversation, which wasn't exactly quiet. Ian tells Kathy his discovery and intentions to go straight to Lake Como, with Ros. She is meeting him there and he will hire an Italian lawyer to make sure everything is legal and he can bring the kids home and keep them. Kathy says she's not worried about the legal aspect, but what Cindy might do, and she knows how Ian felt about her. Ian says he cares nothing for her now, and she's even been saying he was a bad husband and beat her up, just to get people to help her. Phil visits later to see Ben, and when Phil says she shouldn't always have to look after Lucy, and Ian is taking advantage of her, she explains all about his trip to Italy with Ros. Phil says a female private detective won't be much use to him if he needs a bit of muscle, and Kathy says he's doing it legally so won't need that sort of help. Ian tells Annie who's not best pleased, a week away from the elections! She talks to George later, who is surprised at how much work she has put into Ian's campaign. While they are chatting, Roy appears and says he wants to talk to George about his offer. Roy accepts the offer of £11,000 for the Manor Wood lease, but George says that was yesterday, and today it's £10,000, and tomorrow, well who knows. Roy agrees to £10,000, and says he has £30,000 of stock there. George says he'll give him £15,000, because he can fill it with his own stock of cars with no trouble, so Roy is quite welcome to take his cars away. Roy says he will then, and adds that it's a reputable business and he hopes George will keep it that way. George says he gives his word! After Roy has left, Annie is surprised and says did he really mean it - he'd keep it legit? George says he gave his word, didn't he? Diane asks Ricky if he has asked Bianca yet, and he says he will tonight. Diane says she needs an answer soon. Ricky says the answer will be no, he knows already. Mark asks Ricky later if Diane is OK, and Ricky says she's got a few things on her mind. Phil tells Grant about Ian's visit to Italy, and Grant says a woman detective won't be much use to him if he's trying to compete with Cindy. Peggy interrupts and firstly asks what on earth it's got to do with them. Phil says it's to please Kathy, he doesn't care about Ian. Peggy tells them that Kathy won't appreciate their heavy-handed ways and they would probably cause trouble if they try to do it their way. They discuss whether David is there and Peggy says she'll talk to Kathy and see if she wants Phil's help at all. Meanwhile, Kathy goes to Pat's to find out if David is with Cindy. Pat is surprised and says she hasn't heard from him, but if anyone knows, Barry would. She gives him a call and says he owes her a favour, so he's coming straight round to the house. Peggy visits to ask about the situation and find out for her sons whether David is there, and Barry turns up to meet a terrifying line-up of angry women! He sits down nervously for the interrogation, and Pat says she wants him to tell them the truth about something, and this is important. Barry says OK, and Pat asks him if he's heard from David. Barry says he did, a couple of months ago. Pat is furious he didn't mention it, but asks where he is. Barry says New Zealand. Everyone looks at each other meaningfully, and Barry looks bewildered and says "What did I say?" Thomas turns up at Ricky's and asks Diane if she's all packed. Roy is in a bad mood at Pat's because of Manor Wood, and when Diane turns up on her doorstep asking if Pat would look after Jacques, he asks her where she's swanning off to now. Pat tells her to take no notice and she'll enjoy looking after Jacques for a few hours. Diane asks Pat to look after Jacques just until Ricky gets home, as it's really important. She gives Pat an envelope to give to Ricky, saying it's the tickets for the fireworks display. Then she goes home and collects her belongings and runs off with Thomas, telling him to hurry as they cross the Square. Mark sees them furtively running away. Ricky arrives home just as Roy has reached the end of his tether with the child, and Pat has to take him back home. Pat gives him the letter and says it's tickets. Ricky says there aren't any tickets, it's pay on the door. Pat waits while he opens the letter and Ricky looks horrified and tells Pat she's gone! Mary goes off to see Joe and screech at him that he should have told her he was dumping Sarah, and she never wanted this. When Joe can get a word in edgeways between Mary's egotistical rants, he tells her it was nothing to do with her, and he doesn't want her either. He says he hopes they can be friends though, and he's going back to Bolton. When Lorraine comes home, Joe asks her if he can come to Bolton with her. She says that would be great, she was hoping he would as there will be lots to unpack from the van. Joe says "So there's no room for any of my stuff then?" When Lorraine realises he wants to come and live with her she's thrilled. He asks if it would upset anything between her and Peter, and she says it's what she's always wanted, but why has he changed his mind. Joe tells her he was afraid that if he lived with Sarah it would be too difficult and he might change his mind and want someone else. Lorraine guesses Mary, and Joe admits that he did sleep with her, but not in Bolton. Ian packs up to go to Italy, where he's meeting Ros. Phil goes to see Kathy and she is frantic, saying she should be going with Ian to help him, and Phil tells her Ian can look after himself, and it will be fine, he promises her. Credits Main cast *Roberta Taylor as Irene *Daniela Denby-Ashe as Sarah *Sid Owen as Ricky *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Michelle Collins as Cindy *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *C.P. Grogan as Ros *Steve McFadden as Phil *Ross Kemp as Grant *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Tony Caunter as Roy *Sophie Lawrence as Diane *Melanie Clark Pullen - as Mary *Paul Nicholls as Joe *Jacqueline Leonard as Lorraine *Todd Carty as Mark *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Nadia Sawalha as Annie *Paul Moriarty as George *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Fabio Bonini as Roberto *Stephen Marzella as Marco *Michele Ragno as Taxi Driver *Carrie Rogers as Waitress *Nadio Fortune as Michele *Alessandro Di Natale as Paolo *Nick Cavaliere as Paolo Gang 1 *Mark Cameron as Paolo Gang 2 *Joe Garner as Bar Owner *Angela Pietrantoni as Barmaid *Stephano Gressieux as Policeman Notes First appearance of Cindy Beale since Episode 1358 (17 October 1996) Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes